leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
VPBE
, 2019 |Caption = "Are we going undercover in Miami or Demacia? Either way, we look cool doing it." |Highlights = * Demacia Vice skins |Related = Surrender@20: Current PBE changes }}Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, cosmetics and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE relative to the live server. These changes are all highly tentative and are all subject to change, or may even be scrapped. A change that has been scrapped will be stricken through. Reasons content might be reverted includes bugs or end-of-cycle patch preparation. New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) The following Chroma sets have been added to the store: * * The following Summoner icons have been added to store: Gamer Poro profileicon.png|Gamer Poro Demacia Vice Garen Border profileicon.png|Demacia Vice Garen Border Demacia Vice Garen Chroma profileicon.png|Demacia Vice Garen Chroma Demacia Vice Lucian Border profileicon.png|Demacia Vice Lucian Border Demacia Vice Lucian Chroma profileicon.png|Demacia Vice Lucian Chroma Legendary Handshake profileicon.png|Legendary Handshake Demacia Vice Neon Sun profileicon.png|Demacia Vice Neon Sun The following Emotes have been added to the store: Call Me! Emote.png|Call Me! Think About It Emote.png|Think About It The following Ward skins have been added to the store: Demacia Vice Ward.png|Demacia Vice Ward League of Legends VPBE Game ;Death Recap * New Death Cap that shows more clear information about the type of damage taken, the fight length and the CC length. Champions ; * ** Can now interrupt in-progress dashes. ** Damage amplification duration reduced to 3 seconds 5. ; * ** AP ratio increased to from . * ** Cooldown increased to 25 seconds at all ranks from . ** Cooldown now starts on cast rather than after shroud expiration. ** Energy restore increased to 80 at all ranks from . ** Duration is no longer extended by 2 seconds if Akali breaks and re-enters stealth. ** No longer causes all sources of (except for targeting) to grant instead. Now only gains in the shroud. * ** Shuriken base damage reduced to from . ** Shuriken AD ratio changed to from . ** Shuriken damage now scales with . ** Dash base damage reduced to from . ** Dash AD ratio changed to from . ** Dash damage now scales with . * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ; * ** Bonus movement speed reduced to % from %. ** Bonus movement speed duration reduced to 4 seconds from 5. ** Bonus movement speed no longer decays to 10% after seconds. ** Bonus attack speed reduced to % from %. ** Can now be recasted up to 3 times to refresh the movement speed duration and stack the movement speed effect. Can be recasted a 4th time to cancel the effect early. ** At the end of the duration, Blitzcrank is now for seconds. * ** ? Renamed Hardwire from Static Field. ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Now destroys shields on affected enemies. ** Now clears Blitzcrank of movement impairing effects. ; * ** Minimum cast range reduced to 100 units from 500. ** Cooldown changed to seconds from . ** Slow reduced to % from %. * ** Healing changed to % AP}} from . ** Healing is now only 25% effective against minions and small monsters. ** Mana cost changed to 50 at all ranks from . ; * ** No longer takes less physical damage from basic attacks, applied before other modifiers. ** Now takes 5 less damage from all sources of pre-mitigation damage, up to a maximum of 50% reduction. ; * ** Now grants true sight for the duration of the . ; * ** Healing reduction increased to 60% from 40%. ; * ** Now reduces healing on the target by 60% for 5 seconds when pulling an enemy. ; * ** Now grants true sight for the duration of the . ; * ** Now reduces of all incoming pre-mitigation damage, up to a maximum of 50%. ** Bonus armor reduced to from . * ** No longer empowers Leona's next basic attacks to gain 100 bonus range and deal bonus magic damage. ; * ** No longer doubles shield strength upon return. ** Shield base strength increased to from ** Shield AP ratio increased to from . *** Maximum shield base strength reduced to from . ** Shield duration reduced to seconds from 3. * ** No longer refunds % of cooldown if Final Spark hits at least one enemy champion that dies within seconds. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** AP ratio increased to from . ; * General ** New visual effects. ** now leaves an impact crater. * ** Malphite's size now scales with armor, capped at about 700 total armor. * ** Slow strength increased to % from %. ** Slow duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4. ** Malphite gains % bonus movement speed instead if movement speed stolen is lower than bonus movement speed gained. ** Missile now spawns from his right arm rather than from behind him. * (Reworked W) ** Renamed Thunderclap from Brutal Strikes. ** Malphite's next basic attack deals bonus physical damage on-hit. Additionally, for 5 seconds, Malphite's basic attacks also deal physical damage in a cone to units behind his target. ** Thunderclap resets Malphite's basic attack timer. ** For 6 seconds, Malphite's basic attacks deal bonus physical damage which splashes to enemies around his target. ** Mana cost increased to 35 from 25. * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ; * ** Now grants true sight for the duration of the . ; * ** If Poppy stops a movement ability, the enemy is and by 25% for 2 seconds. ** Duration reduced to 2 seconds from . ** Bonus movement speed increased to 35% from 30%. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ; * ** Now minions and monsters. * ** Base damage changed to from . ** Bonus AD ratio increased to from . ** Lethality ratio increased to from per 1 Lethality|Lethality}}. ** Now deals 50% reduced damage to enemies who aren't executed. ** Now gains upon killing an enemy. ** Now gains an additional stack of if an ally kills an enemy while inside the X. ** Death from Below's icon is now shown on Pyke's health bar while it can be cast for free. ; * ** When empowered with , destroys existing shields on the target. ; * ** Movement commands are no longer cancelled if Overload was spammed during cast time. ** No longer bounces back to its original target if is applied during its other bounces. * ** Now correctly applies when it bounces to a champion. ** No longer bounces back to original target off of other targets that have Flux on them. ; * ** No longer stores up to 5 to empower . ** Now permanently stores , increasing his by 5 for each collected. ** Collecting a now restores of his maximum mana}}. * ** No longer restores upon killing a unit. ** Bolts now always pierce through minions and stop on impact with champions. ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Effect radius reduced to 625 units from 725. ** Angle between bolts increased to 10 from 8. * ** No longer has a healing threshold of health}} to cast . ** Now doubles the health gained from for the duration. ** Minion and monster damage reduction increased to 90% from 80%. ** Now drains all targets within the radius, including stealthed units. ** Can now cast after draining any amount of health. * ** No longer deals magic damage per up to a maximum of . ** Now deals damage equal to the amount of health drained during , up to a cap of . ; * ** Abilities no longer deal bonus damage based on stacks. ** Damage no longer stacks with stacks. ** Health ratio increased to % of his maximum health}} from %|health}}. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** No longer hits enemies in a wide arc in front of him on cast. ** Now consumes all stacks of upon stunning an enemy. ** Slow reduced to % from %. ** Slow duration increased to 3 seconds from 2. ** Stun duration increased to 2 seconds from . * ** Enemies are no longer when devoured. ** Enemies are no longer stunned for seconds after being devoured. ** Can now devour and . * ** Damage stored as grey health reduced to % from %. ** Grey health healed increased to 100% at all ranks from %. ** Cooldown changed to seconds from 6 at all ranks. ** Cooldown now starts on shield destruction or expiration from on cast. ; - Gameplay Update * ** Renamed Strength of Stone from Stone Skin. ** Wukong and his clones apply a stack of Crushing Blows, for 4 seconds, whenever they damage an enemy champion. Targets take 4% increased damage from him and his clones for each stack of Crushing Blows, stacking up to 5 stacks for a maximum of 20%. ** When 3 enemy champions are visible within 1400 units, Wukong gains bonus armor and bonus magic resistance for 6 seconds and renews if enemies remain near. ** Wukong gains bonus armor and magic resistance for each visible enemy champion within 1400 units. * ** Renamed Wuju Strike from Crushing Blow. ** Mana cost changed to from 40 at all ranks. ** Gains 125 bonus basic attack range after casting any ability. ** Damage type changed to magic from physical. ** Base damage changed to from . ** AD ratio changed to at all ranks from % total AD}}. ** Now heals for on-hit, halved against minions. ** No longer reduces his %}} for 3 seconds. * ** Renamed Warrior Trickster from Decoy. ** Dash distance increased to 200 units from 100. ** Can now dash through thin walls. ** Now casts in the direction of cursor rather than where Wukong was facing. ** The clone can now basic attack for and apply on-hit effects. *** Clone now gains and bonus attack speed if cast prior to Warrior Trickster. ** Clone duration increased to seconds from . *** Stealth duration unchanged at seconds. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Cooldown now starts on clone death rather than on creation. ** No longer deals magic damage to all nearby enemies upon death. * ** Additional images can now be targeted by enemies. ** Secondary target check area increased. ** Bonus AD ratio reduced to from . * ** Can now cast abilities during Cyclone, cancelling the ability. Upcoming Champions ; * ** Damage to minions who aren't his primary target increased to 50% from 30%. * ** Detonation base damage increased to from . ** Detonation AP ratio increased to from . * ** Cooldown changed to 16 seconds at all ranks from . ** Now shields for for 2 seconds upon dashing. * ** No longer shields for for 2 seconds if he hits an enemy champion or monster. ** Missile speed increased to 2000 from 1600. ** Dash speed increased to 1950 from 1800. ** Knockup duration reduced to seconds from . ** Can no longer cast while Abduct's missile is in flight. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Minimum enemy ultimate cooldown increased to 40 seconds from 20. ** Cast range reduced to 950 units from 1050. Skins * On January 27th, a new /dev diary video about Skins in Season 2019Skins in Season 2019 was released with the following content: ** The return of popular skin lines like PROJECT and Star Guardian. ** Other music-inspired skins like K/DA. ** Unknown upcoming skin for . Chromas * and Honor 5 chromas Medieval Twitch & Grey Warwick Honor 5 Chromas Champion Roadmap ;New Champions : The following teasers may or may not be intended to be taken literally, and may provide hints to the champion rather than their development. * New non-traditional champion. New Marksman Champion 2019 Teaser 01.gif|New Marksman Champion Teaser ;Update Schedule Champion Update Schedule # - Visual and Gameplay UpdateChampion Roadmap: April 2019 # - Visual and Gameplay UpdateChoose a Champion Update Voting Results! # - Visual and Gameplay Update Pantheon Update Teaser 01.png|Pantheon Update Teaser Volibear Update Concept 01.jpg|Volibear Update Concept Fiddlesticks Update Concept 01.jpg|Fiddlesticks Update Concept cs:VPBE de:VPBE es:VPBE pt-br:VPBE Category:Patch notes